


Shite to Smashing

by LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, a touch o name calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: Funny how fifteen minutes can take a day from shite to smashing.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 30
Kudos: 515





	Shite to Smashing

A/N: RavensMaiden posted a gif and I straight up yoinked it for my own and wrote the following 1200 words of smut. Big thanks to Mcal and NuclearNik for the appendage check and lovingly deleting all my commas. All errors are my own fat fingers fault. Happy Tuesday! P.S. If you're on FFN and would like to see smexy gif, head over to my Tumblr and search Shite to Smashing :)

* * *

The day was utter shite. 

If there were a worse word to describe the day, Draco would use it. Bested by Granger yet a-fucking-gain and humiliated in front of the Wizengamot. 

Yanking roughly on his Windsor knot, Draco kicked the door open to his office and threw his briefcase at an innocent chair. 

_“Fuck!”_ he shouted into the void, dragging a hand through his hair. As he made his way towards his desk and the mountains of paperwork his useless assistant had buggered up, he froze midstep, eyes widening. “Granger?”

A smile played on the corner of her lips as she twirled his favorite quill between her fingertips. “Malfoy.” 

Whatever shock had been etched into his features was quickly realigned as fury at just the sight of the blasted witch. “Come to gloat? It doesn’t look good on you.” 

“Hah!” Granger tossed the quill down like it was worth a handful of sickles and rose to stand. “You’re lying.” 

She was wearing that fucking dress. The one that could presumably be considered too short if one were looking at such details and made him want to take the fabric between his teeth and tear it open. Curling his hands into fists—out of anger or restraint, he wasn’t sure—he dragged two long breaths between his clenched teeth and leveled her with a dangerous glare. 

“I assume you entered through that door,” he bit out. “You can leave the same way.” 

Rolling her eyes, she pulled the tie of her dress and the front fell open. Draco blanched as she let it slip over her shoulders and pool around her black pumps.

Against his volition, his gaze dripped down her body, rounding the delicate lace covering her breasts and the scrap of fabric between her thighs. Her stockings were held in place by thin straps attached to a garter belt. 

A growl rumbled free from somewhere deep inside him; she wasn’t playing fair. Then again, the witch never did, and as she crossed the space between them, his cock betrayed him, instantly rising to the call even as he remained stock-still. 

“This isn’t ethical, Interrogator Granger.” She hummed, her tits brushing against his oxford as she _finally_ peeked up at him, teeth sinking into her lip. “I don’t even like you.” 

At that she outright laughed, her fingers grazing the tent in his trousers before finding Draco’s lapels and gently pushing the jacket off his shoulders. “Yeah? Prove it, Malfoy.” 

Any resolve he’d been precariously holding onto snapped and her arse was in his palms a moment later, her ankles locking behind him as he held her close and bit into her shoulder. “Gods, I hate you,” he mumbled against her skin, dropping her forcefully on the desk and pulling her legs wide. 

Granger leaned back on her elbows, a smug smirk on her lips as he fussed with his trousers and belt. “I hate you right back. Hurry up, I’ve got a meeting with Robards in fifteen.” 

Huffing, he cut his stare narrow and pumped his already hard cock in his palm a few times. “Fifteen minutes? What’s the point?” 

She grabbed onto his shirttails and tugged him forward. “Fifteen minutes is more than enough time to get me off, Malfoy. You’ve just got to put your mind to it.” 

“Yeah?” he deadpanned. “And what about me?” 

A wicked smile twisted her lips as she sat tall, her fingers curling around the base of his skull as she hovered her lips a breath over his. “You should have thought about that before you made a right arse out of yourself in court today.” 

_“Bitch.”_ With a hard yank of her hips, she was back on her feet and turned around. Her palms slammed onto the table at the exact moment he ripped her knickers to shreds and let them dangle from her hips. 

“Malfoy! I did _not_ bring an extra set of knickers to work; you’ll repair those or so help me— _ahh_.” Her words ceased as he drove two fingers in her cunt, her knees buckling and hips slamming into the edge of his desk. 

“You’re soaked, Granger.” Draco pulled his fingers from inside her, snickering as she gave out an adorable little growl over her shoulder. “Were you this wet for me all during the session?” His palm slapped against her arse before he slotted himself at her entrance and sank inside her in a single thrust. 

The wanton little noises she made were by far his favorite part of hate-fucking Hermione Granger. Her fingers reached out, wrapping along the far side of the desk as he withdrew. Taking the base of his cock in his fist, he rubbed his swollen tip along her slit and clit, earning a lovely little show of her back arching and arse rising for him. 

“I told you to get on with it, Malfoy. If you don’t come, that’ll be your own fault.” 

Rolling his eyes once, he took her hips in his hand, his fingers straying only to play with the edge of her stockings before digging back into her sides. He drove inside her again, gasping as her sex clenched down around him. The hand on her waist shot up to between her shoulder blades, pressing her flat and winding in her loose curls. 

“Fuck, Granger.” With his hand twisted in her hair, he began driving into her, forcing her stance wider with his knee as he hit that spot inside her that made her fucking _keen_. She slipped a hand between her legs, and he could tell by the flutter around his prick that she was coming, her body tensing and lips falling open in a silent cry. 

He fucked her harder through it, harder still as she pressed her arse back and into him. He moved his hand to the crown of her head, tugging until she was staring back at him, and when her hazy gaze locked on his, he came, spilling inside her and clawing for breath. In some strange post-orgasm daze, he groped at her breasts and bit into her shoulder, desperate to mark her for later so she’d remember that it was him who’d been between her thighs. 

As he sucked in a final shuddering breath, he slid from inside her, hopping back into his trousers with a smirk. Granger was still bent over, catching lungfuls of air, and he reached over to pull the shreds of her knickers free. 

She reeled on him, a demand evident in the sharp pull of her brow. “Repair those, now. My wand is in my office.” Bending down she gathered her dress and shrugged it on, tying it and fussing with her hair as though he hadn’t just been bollocks deep inside her. 

“You know,” he paused to drag his tongue over his teeth, “I don’t think I will.” Shoving them in his pocket, he dipped his chin at her and began rounding his desk, tucking in his shirt. Slowly, he sank into his seat, picking up his favorite quill and dragging the feather between his fingers. “You’re going to be late for that meeting, Granger.” 

Granger offered him a final withering sneer, the middle finger, and an expletive before marching from his office. 

Chuckling, he let his head fall back against his chair and mused about how quickly his day had gone from shite to smashing. 


End file.
